


point of view

by brosephdoyouwanttea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle/Jisung - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jisung/Chenle - Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, chensung - Freeform, congrats, fr it's just me and my buddy grammarly, my crispy grammatical errors say hello, no beta we die like men, park, point of view is a good song, second pov bc why not, you're a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosephdoyouwanttea/pseuds/brosephdoyouwanttea
Summary: You've always had the tendency to fall deeply in your musings so it was completely no surprise when a shriek like laughter startles you as it cuts through the lazy quietness that settled on the park. Lilting, high in pitch, similar to a series of chiming bells and vaguely sounding dolphin like.Or alternatively:You're a struggling writer in a park with a writer's block and really— it's not like you were eavesdropping—, they were just really, loud. And you so totally think this cute couple is inspiration worthy.Your 20k draft be damned.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	point of view

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Second Point of View ✨ meaning it's written as if it's the reader's point of view. You know those x Reader fics you all like so much??? Yeah, like those. But it's like you're a cockroach on the wall observing an asian gay couple,, comparatively HAHAHAHA I'm sorry. It's somewhat of a character study? I don't know what to call it exactly ahahahaha. I just had an idea which I got from a ChenJi compilation I watched which was titled "What Others think of ChenJi" then BOOM !!! Idea—
> 
> and I had this chenji edit 👉 https://youtu.be/TEsKXMoiMbw ,, to motivate me to actually write it HaHAHAHAHA
> 
> i can't believe i wrote this,  
> unsatisfactory shit C:
> 
> also listen to pov by ariana grande bc it's so fucking good eugh 😔👌
> 
> To whoever reads this, I love you fr, thank you too.

Few people rarely come to Sin-ang* Park during the late afternoon hours, only a few occasional passersby loitering around. It is a lazy Saturday, and you are at peace—as much as one can be when trying to write, and struggling that is.

Your hand moves across the pages of your notebook, shaping lines and curves into words.

Inkblots near the edge of the last letter you wrote, and you pause. Several words and their synonyms come one by one in the forefront of your head. A sentence lingers in the back of your mind, flirting with the tip of your tongue, and as soon as you think you have managed to catch it, it escapes you.

Frustrated, you write a question mark inside a parenthesis next to the previous sentence. You frown.

The urge to tear your notebook gnaws on you. You really don't want to do that.

The soft susurrous of rustling leaves intertwine with the lovely serenade of IU's voice inside your earphones. The song "eight" fills you with mismatched solemnity.

_ Unfitting _ , you think, with the vastly different kind of heartbreak and longing in the content of your story and the song— and yet, it is heartbreak and longing all the same.

You've always had the tendency to fall deeply in your musings so it was completely no surprise when a shriek like laughter startles you as it cuts through the lazy quietness that settled on the park. Lilting, high in pitch, similar to a series of chiming bells and vaguely sounding dolphin-like.

Strange yet charming simultaneously. The kind to make you laugh even if the joke was horrible.

Your head snaps in the direction of where the laughter came from so one of your earphone plugs fall out from your ear by accidentally tangling with your pen.

"Chenle, yah!"

You watch in curiosity as the boys entangled themselves in a tickle fight. A snort escapes you as the shorter one mercilessly attacks his taller friend, causing the other to desperately try to wiggle away from the shorter one's hold.

Not a tickle fight then.

"You lost that round!" The shorter one– Chenle, you think—smugly declares.

"One more time! I'm gonna beat you!" Gasps the taller one.

"Hah! As if you'll ever beat me, Zhong Chenle, the legend!"

The almost affronted tone of the dark-haired boy made a snort escape from your lips. You shake your head and looked away.

You watch the mess that was your pen and earphones and untangles them with a sigh. You pause the music playing on your phone and tidy away your earphones, placing it inside your bag.

Your look back at the words written in your notebook. A self-deprecating tilt appears on the corner of your lips. You trace the words, you read them quietly.

"—The courtyard had never been quieter.

The butterfly sat on the porch, unseeing of the white vastness that covered his courtyard. Winter had awoken from his slumber, breathing snow and ice to the land. If he were in any coherent state, he'd fallen in a deeper state of melancholy in how laughable it was that even the seasons have reflected the emptiness in his heart.

But the butterfly only saw the silhouettes of ghosts. The laughter that once rang in his courtyard was now echoes of memories. He can only feel the warmth that has left him. (/The tenses look sus/)*

(–and it was so unfair, it was too fast—Gods— please—

He only wanted to be happy with that person.)

His lips quivered. His vision blurred.

Sicheng took a staggering (?)* breath.

"I am a fool."

(—"Sicheng!" He always called him with a smile.

So bright.

"Sicheng." He wrapped his arms around the lithe form of the butterfly.

"Yes, my emperor?" The butterfly answered back sweetly as he rested his head on the man’s chest.

He was so warm.)

Sicheng rested his weary head on his knees, arms wrapping around himself. As though he was hiding from the world, large thin wings of glimmering shades of blue covered his trembling form.

(—"Ah, my Sicheng, of course, I'd always listen to you!"—)

A self-deprecating smile colored the butterfly's lips.

(—Cold. He was looking at the butterfly so coldly.

"My emperor!"

The guards dragged the butterfly away like he was some filthy wench.

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"I do not want to hear the words of someone who betrayed me-"

"My emperor! Please! I would never betray—"

The butterfly watched as the man he loved so dearly walk out into the closing doors of the Emperor's chambers.

His heart broke that moment.

Still, he pushed those feelings away. He needed to explain to the emperor. What was going on? He didn't even know what happened? He had just come back from meeting his friend–

What—

He struggled against the tight grip of the guard.

"You let me go!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Ugh! I only want to talk to my Emperor! There has been some kind of misunderstanding! Please! Please I-,"

The butterfly's words were cut off as a sudden strike landed on his cheek. He looked up to see the glaring eyes of the palace guard.

"Silence!"

Even with the coldness that seeped on his bones as the guard took his sword out from his sheath, the butterfly glared.

"I only want to talk to the Emperor."

"Detain him." The leading guard commandeered to the other soldier with him.—)

In the silence of the night, the moon shines its judgment in the butterfly's form.

"Yuta, you liar." He sniffed.

Sicheng thought bitterly, 'You didn't even listen.'

*note: it feels too dry—"

You bite the bottom of your lips. The story was coming into the picture slowly.

But why did it not satisfy you?

A sigh escapes your lips. Maybe you shouldn't write angst?

"Zhong Jisung! Are you even listening to me?"

You lift your gaze and looked at the young couple again. You pause, recalling the name the dark-haired teen had called himself earlier.

'Wasn't he Zhong Chenle?'

"Park Chenle, of course." You heard the taller one answered— Jisung it seemed.

'Zhong Chenle, Park Chenle, Zhong Jisung— Perhaps?'*

You giggle to yourself.

Momentarily, you push thoughts of your story away as you inhaled. You lean back, tiredness in your bones as you exhale.

It's not like you meant to eavesdrop on their conversation. You were sitting close enough to hear them but far enough to not hear anything if they just kept their volume down.

You would have felt more awkward if you haven't peopled watched for inspiration.

Besides, you couldn't find it in yourself to look away.

You close your notebook and place it on your lap. You look back at the boys again.

You watch them move around each other, talking about something between themselves. You can clearly see the two boys comfortable with invading each other's space. A spark of wonder lights your eyes at how attuned to each other boy's presence the two boys are.

You've always done it, watching people that is. Sometimes you liked to people watch and guess what this person was doing, what they were thinking, where were they going, and what kind of person they might be. If you were lucky those questions would simply write themselves in your head, and you'd weave yourself a story.

"Sometimes, they write themselves," You mumble under your breath.

You watch in slight curiosity, part amusement as Chenle—the shorter one, look at Jisung in suspicion. He pouts before he resumes to rest his head and squishes his cheek on the other Jisung's shoulder.

"Anyway, I was telling you that Sungchan joined the basketball team!"

Jisung seemed too busy with his phone however you could tell he was thoroughly listening to Chenle by the way he leisurely scrolls through the feed of some social media app.

"I know, and?"

"And he's good, I think the chances of us winning increased. I mean, Mark-hyung and Lucas-hyung are really good players! But since Jaehyun-hyung is really busy with his thesis so he can't play and Johnny-hyung graduated last year. The team is kinda compromised this year."

Chenle plays with the basketball in his hand while the right one gestures wildly.

"You talk as if you're actually in the team," was the amused answer he got from Jisung after a few seconds.

"Hey! I told you why I don't want to be on the team."

The part of you that feels like you're eavesdropping diminishes a bit. Really although you're curious, you didn't need to hear about their conversation.

Chenle was just—

"Yeah, mhm."

Chenle huffs and leans away from Jisung. "Really! I mean I love basketball but I don't want to feel pressured about it you know?"

— _ loud _ .

"Mhm." The reply was just a hum but it seemed that either that was the standard answer or Chenle didn’t notice.

Although you couldn't see his face because he was now facing away from you unlike earlier, you still suspect that he was only messing with the other.

"It's just that—," Chenle begins passionately, "when you play for the school, you're expected to win and bring honor to the school. Even with all the brotherhood, you get from your teammates you still need to carry the school's reputation. And I  _ can _ understand that. But I like basketball because it's fun— and yeah I want to win too. Just— beyond everything I just don't want to take away the freedom I feel when I play because of the pressure."

You smile yourself at Chenle's little speech.

"Yeah."

Chenle huffs again, hand grabbing the phone and startling the other boy.

"Park Jisung, listen to me!"

Jisung smiles helplessly, fondness seeping in the exasperation that drips in his tone. "I have been listening to you."

"No, you haven't." Chenle quips back.

Jisung tries to take his phone back but Chenle was quite deft with his hands and he managed to keep it away even as he waved it in front of the ashy haired teen.

Jisung rolled his eyes, hands stilling but still smiling.

"Lele, I listen to you. In fact, I listen to you every time that I've heard you talk about Sungchan five times and heard you talk about basketball ever since you dragged me to take a picture when we were 9 even when we didn't know each other."

" _ I listen to you every time ~ Sungchan, five times~ When we were 9~ _ " Chenle mimics Jisung teasingly. He scoffs. "I gave you ice cream after that. Besides," Chenle smirks again before continuing, "you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Jisung scoffs this time.

Chenle smirks smugly. "What did Sungchan do to  _ you _ ?"

You've never seen anything so adorable as the way Jisung's cheeks puffed up as he pouted.

"Besides," Chenle sniffed, "You were the one who chose-,"

"That was  _ one _ time!" Jisung exclaimed pouting.

The sudden urge to come over them and squish him overcame you. It was a slight moment of insanity. You chuckle to yourself darkly. 

"Are you crazy?" You mutter to yourself as you fiddle with your pen while keeping an ear out (you'll apologize to God later) to the couple.

"I'm not," Jisung said gruffly.

(Lord, I'm sorry—

_ That'ssocuteohmygod. _ )

Chenle waved Jisung's phone in front of him, taunting. "Awwww! Is the wittle bwaby jeawous of Chenle-hyung's new fwiend? You awe awen't you Jisung Pwark?"

"I told you I'm not." Jisung made a move to lunge for Chenle but the other teen leaps away, standing up quickly to move several paces away from the taller one.

"Hah! You don't really think—"

"Ack-"

Jisung had followed Chenle's movement unconsciously but had flinched as he stood up abruptly. You watch his back as he sat back down slowly.

You can see the way Chenle's expression morphs from playfulness to worry and your heart melts a bit.

"Sungie you okay?" Chenle bit his lips as he hurries back to where Jisung sat. "I'm sorry I forgot—"

Jisung places a hand on Chenle's cheek tenderly. He caresses his face and trails his fingers to soothe the frowning eyebrows of the dark-haired teen.

You take a deep breath as your fingers twitch. You could have waxed poems about what happened between the two.

Yeah— maybe you shouldn't write angst after all.

"It's okay that was my fault," Jisung said, slightly painting.

(Perhaps it was from the sudden pain?)

"No, I was stupid. You—"

You don't hear anything as Chenle became the quietest you've heard of him this afternoon, cheeks red and mumbling words only Jisung could hear.

A breathy chuckle comes out from the taller teen. You don't hear what he says but it must've been something to appease Chenle again as you watch Chenle shake his head stubbornly.

Chenle sits back down and hugs Jisung as the ashy haired teen shifts to his side and opens his arms to him. He buries his face on Jisung's chest, hands clutching the material of Jisung's shirt.

Chenle must have mumbled something against Jisung's chest. Jisung kisses the crown of Chenle's head murmuring something to Chenle's ear.

"But you've wanted to dance for so long and you're healing but I was careless and- and-" You faintly hear Chenle say. The teen lifts his head and looks up at Jisung, trying to form other reasons like he's trying to form the words in his head but it won't come out of his mouth.

Chenle pouts adorably.

Their side profiles were facing you so you could make out the fond tilt on Jisung's lips.

"You're just beating yourself up," Jisung said a bit quieter than Chenle's exclamation, voice going lower.

He really has a deep voice that contrasts the "youngest"-vibe you get from his face— you noted.

"Hmph." Chenle visibly sulks and looks away from Jisung, facing to the side and to your direction—

As casually as possible, you shift your eyesight to the sakura trees above them, feigning entrenchment of the flowering pink blooms. Haha, nope— you definitely were not watching.

It's good to have practice in people watching you suppose. There have been times you've been caught in watching the passing strangers that catch your attention so you've learned to brush up on some acting skills. It always boiled down to confidence.

The number one tip will always be: To do anything with all the confidence you could muster. Even if you're just bullshitting something, with enough confidence you can make anything, absolutely anything, look believable.

So you let your eyes rest on the sakura trees for a while, hand tapping a rhythmic tune on your notebook. A sakura petal drifts down to your notebook as a breeze ruffles the trees' leaves. You picked it up curiously as you strain your ear to hear from the pair's conversation.

Now, you were really eavesdropping. _ Heh. _

"Lele, I do miss dancing but—" Jisung pauses for a while looking shy as he contemplates his next words. "But, now, since I don't have to practice I could spend more time with you."

You lift your eyes again in time to see the prettiest shade of pink blooming on porcelain cheeks.

You're suddenly struck by how beautiful Zhong Chenle was.

"You're just saying that we're always together," Chenle argues.

"We haven't had time to actually hang out in months." Jisung reminds the shorter one, slender fingers reaching out to bury themselves in dark strands, reveling in the softness as he plays with them.

"Sungie, we live in the same apartment." Chenle reminds, exasperated at the taller teen.

"Yes, I suppose." Jisung concedes. "But I haven't taken you out on a date in so long. I've had dance practice while balancing my studies and you're busy with that upcoming recital of yours. I just miss hanging out with you without having our time cut short because we both need to do this and that."

"Is that why you're clingier lately?" Chenle asks mirth and adoration coloring in his eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jisung feigns cluelessness.

Chenle laughs brightly, burying himself on Jisung's hold again.

A peaceful silence blankets the two for several heartbeats.

You bite your lip, you open your notebook, you tap your pen to a blank page.

You write, " STORY OUTLINE ".

Words escape your pen as they become ink tattooed to blank pages. For as long as the silence persisted within the couple, you gather inspiration from them, writing out a story to their likeness.

You pause for a bit, wondering which word would fit for a certain sentence when you hear Chenle usher Jisung to stand up.

"C'mon, I have an idea!"

"Lele you know I can't do anything extraneous," Jisung said dryly.

"Tsk, Zhong Jisung don't you trust me?" Impatience mixing with excitement was evident in Chenle's tone.

"Unfortunately I do." Jisung sighs before smiling, exasperated, and fond all at once.

"Then c'mon," Chenle smiles sweetly, "we're gonna dance."

Jisung stands, almost begrudgingly— or perhaps it's just because he's moving carefully as he stands, not even bending his knee.

Chenle drags Jisung to stand in front of him. He places the taller teen's hands around his waist and wraps his arms around Jisung's neck.

They stand too far for you to hear what Chenle murmurs but you see Jisung looks at Chenle with such adoration you feel like a voyeur at witnessing a private moment.

The sakura petals sway through a breeze, gently falling to color the ground with pink bloom.

Chenle and Jisung begin to sway in a tune only they can hear.

They were in a world entirely on their own. Perhaps, it didn't matter that they were in a park where people could watch them just like you were. Though it wasn't as if there were a lot of people around and certainly it was just you.

Jisung chuckles and says something to Chenle. Chenle rolls his eyes and he grins as if he's saying not to worry. Soft exchanges, glances that couldn't hide the soft adoration mutually exchanged— it was too…

Before you could even comprehend what word would fit them, Chenle opens his mouth and sings.

"I wanna love me, the way that you love me," He sings softly, intimately as he tucks under Jisung's chin. "Ooh, for all of my pretty and all of my ugly too…"

"I'd love to see me from your point of view."

"I wanna trust me," He murmurs the song. "The way that you trust me. Ooh, 'cause nobody ever, loved me as you do…"

"I'd love to see me from your point of view…"

Chenle chuckles, his voice faint to your ears, falling into murmurs only for Jisung to hear. "Now we don't seem like idiots right?"

Chenle hums the song, occasionally singing the words out loud as they sway softly.

Jisung doesn't answer any words, a boxy smile lighting up his face as he squeezes Chenle a little tighter. He merely places a kiss on Chenle's forehead but it says so much for what he feels for Chenle that you melt.

They weren't really dancing, you observe, they were just holding each other and really– you shouldn't watch any longer.

You look away from them and pick up your things. Once you've placed your notebook, pen, and phone inside your bag, you check your watch. You note the time.

The sun melts in shades of pink and orange hues bleeding into the blue of the afternoon sky as it nears dusk.

You smile to yourself, glancing at the swaying couple one last time before walking away. It was time to go home.

Several hours later, in the comfort of your room, as you sit in front of your laptop and you begin to write.

"His laughs echo with its familiar lilt and Andy could only smile helplessly."

**Author's Note:**

> *Sin-ang - faith (Korean) or so what Google Translate-sensei said (or was it spark fuck I can't remember)
> 
> *(/The tenses look sus/) - the writer's note. It means the shift of the past tense and the present tense don't seem grammatically correct lmao
> 
> *staggering (?) - the writer is unsure if that's the word they should use. It's the word pertaining on the first couple of sentences with the synonyms. 
> 
> 'Zhong Chenle, Park Chenle, Zhong Jisung— Perhaps?'* - the writer figured out that they were mixing their last names. They found it adorable, like they were married or something. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you at least enjoyed that. I suppose... 
> 
> If the mini preview of what the writer wrote with Yuta and Sicheng interested you, tell me HAHAHAHA,, 
> 
> It's a real fic, buried in my drafts— I suppose I could write it if I had the motivation. The only thing I need to do is translate it to English since it's written in Filipino and stuff,, 
> 
> —right. 
> 
> Mighty thanks to Mary who read this and supported, like she always does when I let her read all my godawful drafts. She also wanted to be a stalker after reading it and I know her humour so I know she was kidding but—
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written not to give any of those lizard motherfuckers on the vents validation for their actions. Yes, I'm looking at you sasaengs. The writer here was just, observing. That's it, whatever they saw, they heard, and everything else in that scope— they are not going to publish it and infringe the privacy of people they don't know. They're just taking inspiration from the two. 
> 
> and a thank you to Ryuu, my gay Jesus, who gave me feedback and support.


End file.
